


Godsong

by Determined_Day_Dreamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Continuation, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Second Person, Referenced Genocide Route, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Determined_Day_Dreamer/pseuds/Determined_Day_Dreamer
Summary: All light is dead. Everything is black.Somewhere, in the endlessness of this void, you heard. . . feet?No.Paws.You turned around just in time to witness a small, white creature emerge from the shadows.It's that stupid dog.What was that insufferable mutt doing here?





	

As the blade came down, your euphoria spiked, and a wicked sense of pleasure coursed through your veins. The flower, powerful as he may have once been, was still only that.

 

A flower.

 

A weed. A fragile, delicate little plant that was in desperate need of a little _pruning_.

 

But one cut, oh no, it wasn't _nearly_ enough! After all he'd done to you, to the others, it was only fitting that he receive another! And another.

 

And another.

 

The blade in your hand smelled of freshly-broken buttercup stems, rich and sharp and green. When the deed was done, you stamped your boot over what remained of Asriel's petals, giving your heel a firm _twist_ for good measure.

 

**You are filled with DETERMINATION.**

 

A faint grin coming to your usually-placid expression, you glanced up. The utter nothingness surrounding you. . . anyone else would have found it terrifying. But you? No. To you, this was no terror. It was _triumph_.

 

 _You_ had done this, _you_ had freed the monsters, pitifully trapped underground. It was _you_ who had given them relief, releasing them from their prison. They were mercy-killings, really. Humanity would have eaten them all alive, and spat them all back up, leaving them for dead. _It's better this way_ , that voice in the back of your head had whispered, and you couldn't help but to agree. Die a quick, remotely-painless death down here, still happily ignorant; or face the cruelty of the Surface, and die miserably, torture-filled deaths.

 

Or. . . remain stuck Underground for the rest of the their pathetic existences, until overpopulation and hopelessness _slooowly_ brought upon monsterkind's inevitable demise.

 

You had done them all a favor. This was the end. You were the God of this world now.

  
Now, if only that _flower_ hadn't gone through a change of heart, you would have taken the King's SOUL and crossed the Barrier, no problem. Leaving the dead to rest in peace.

 

Alas. . .

 

A disgusted scoff escaped you. So weak. . . couldn't he see this was the only way to set them free? _He_ had been the one spouting nonsense about ending this world from the very beginning of it! And then, just because he gets a little scared, he decides to _betray_ you? _Again_ ?  
  
Bastard. A pathetic waste of dust and magic.

 

But, begrudgingly, you had to admit to yourself that he had succeeded. Unless there was a monster who had somehow managed to escape your blade, there was no way for you to cross the Barrier alone.

 

You destroyed it all. Everything the monsters worked for. You were stuck.

 

All light is dead.

 

Everything is black.

 

It was so _dark_ here. Calm. Quiet.

 

Empty.

 

And yet. . .

 

Somewhere, in the endlessness of this void, you heard. . . feet?

 

No.

 

_Paws._

 

You turned around just in time to witness a small, white creature emerge from the shadows.

 

It's that stupid dog.

 

What was that insufferable _mutt_ doing here? Had you really been so careless as to ignore it? Then again, it was just a _dog_ . Who would bother to look twice at it? You hadn't seen the pup since your last timeline, where it had gone about stealing special attacks and absorbing phones and artifacts and leaving that _disgusting_ residue in your pockets. Your fingers twitched, clenching the knife tightly.

 

The fur of the dog's short muzzle curled, lips peeling back to show off sharp rows of tiny, white teeth. It growled at you, licking its chops. It wasn't threatening in the slightest. Such a small, insignificant creature.

 

*** You actually did it.**

 

A gasp escaped your mouth unbidden, as a deep, rumbling sensation ricocheted through the empty Void. Not a voice, not quite a feeling. Ethereal, unreal. As if the words were radiating from the very air around you. The only time you had heard a voice like that was when you spoke to. . .

 

Your eyes tracked back to the canine, still growling before you. Its eyes held a cold hollowness to them, devoid of all care and emotion.

 

*** You've killed everything.**

 

***Everyone who offered you their love, and help.**

  
What was this madness. . . ?

  
*** But you know, don't you?  
**  
  
This was impossible!

 **  
** *** Their affection was never real. They don't actually feel that way.**  
  
  
No. . .

 

*** In fact, I told them to say everything they said to you.  
**

_  
No!_

  
*** And you took that knife**  
  
*** And single-handedly  
**  
*** D e s t r o y e d .**  
  
*** M y .**  
  
*** C r e a t i o n s .**

 

The rumbling shook you to your core, and before you, the dog once more bared its teeth. A guttural snarl eminated from deep within its chest. A string of drool dripped from its maw as it snapped its teeth at you with a savage bark. It's small paws slowly began to advance toward you. Tiny, black claws _tack_ ed solidly against the miasma beneath your feet.

 

*** You're nothing but a glitch.**

 

You found yourself taking a few steps back, the Real Knife brandished defensively.

 

***And it's time for a bug fix.**

 

You slashed at the dog, despite it being several feet away from you. Its growling only deepened, jaws parting to flash dripping teeth at you. They suddenly looked much more threatening. Your ears were filled with static and snarling. It made your head hurt.

 

**The Annoying Dog is annoyed.  
**

You gave another slash in the dog's direction, a red line of Determined energy rushing toward it. The dog gave a thunderous bark, echoing throughout the Void until it was more akin to the roaring of a lion. Your Determination faltered, and the attack shattered into reddened flecks of dust. Like flakes of dried blood.

 

*** Don't make me laugh! I am the TRUE God of this world!  
**   
*** So why don't you sit down, stay right there. . .**

*** And I'll make you p l a y d e a d .  
**

A deep sense of dread begin to fill your gut, making a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold run down your spine. You had the feeling you were in for a ruff time.

 

*** ~~T̥͇̹̳͖̮͊̽͒͂ͅh͓̜͕̭͑̈́̈ͨ̍?̣͔̂̓ͪ̽ͫͦ ̜̺͉͔̫̳ͦ͆À̪͔̺̃̎̌͊ͭn͉̝̭̠͙̹̱̑̓̃ͭn̹̥̘͇̖̭͂ͭ̎͢0ͯ̑̆̀ͩẏ̘!̡̞̣̬ͮ͌̓͌̊̽̂ṉ̸̪͎g͕͙̭͋̎̌ͤ͆ͅ ̮̩͎̰̽͛̕Ḓ̹͓͍̤̜͖ͯo̦̻͔̯ &̭ͪ̀ ̵̪̼̼̘͕̜͖a̚p͖̦̥̲̱͔̻͗̽̍͡ ̟̫̮͈̤̪͔͗̊̉͋͘p̭̥̦̣͔̝ͯ̑̑̒ͤ̏r̷̯̝̝͎̩̠ͫ%̩̯͚͚̽̍͂͠a̹͇͈̒̊͐͂̒͂͟ͅĉ̢̬̪̞͒̇h͊͑̒̆ ̙̟͉̹̟̮̥ͯ̇͆̿͞#̴͇̺̐ͭṡ̤̼͇̙̥͇̱̒̐̋.̛̙̎̄ͤͥ ~~**

 

*** TOBY approaches.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a recreation of the track "Dogsong" from Undertale, and was written in an hour or two. Not sure if I want to write something for an actual FIGHT after this, or just leave it here, as-is. I guess it depends on the reaction this quick little fic gets? Until then, I'm just going to mark it as "complete". I dunno.
> 
> What do you all think?


End file.
